Just the way you look tonight
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Après une semaine très dure pour moi, je reviens avec cette petite songfic fluffy. :- Du Mcdanno. Résume: pensées au réveil après des semaines difficiles.


_D'humeur gaga et totalement sur mon petit nuage, je retrouve enfin un sourire totalement débile. Comme quoi les épreuves de la vie vous font réaliser à quel point vous aimez quelqu'un ! Oui mon homme est réveillé. Peut-être pas dans la meilleure forme qu'il soit (normal) mais le revoir sourire… Donc ce soir j'avais très envie (encore) d'une song fic sur cette superbe chanson de Frank Sinatra évidemment fluffy _

_HS : ça va être la guerre des goûts mercredi, ma petite Aunbrey ^^^^ _

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you _

_And the way you look tonight_

Allongé sur le lit, sa tête posée au creux de sa paume, il contemplait la personne à côté de lui, totalement détendu et l'air serein, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement à chaque respiration, près de lui un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Lui venait de se réveiller en sursaut, gagné par un cauchemar qui avait envahi son sommeil. Par chance, il était parvenu à ne pas éveiller son compagnon. Heureusement pour lui car il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce mauvais rêve ! Cette horrible image, le refroidissant totalement, celle qu'il avait du affronter il y a quelques semaines quand il s'était fait tirer dessus lors d'une de leurs opérations. Son cri d'alerte n'avait pas suffi à l'autre homme à éviter cette balle qui était venue se loger dans son ventre, leur faisant craindre le pire !

Mais cet homme exceptionnel qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans était ressorti presque indemne de l'opération servant à extraire la munition de son corps. Il avait maintenant une belle cicatrice mais l'essentiel était là : il était vivant, près de lui, se réveillant au bout d'une semaine d'inconscience totale à l'hôpital faisant vivre le pire cauchemar à son amant !

La froideur qu'il avait ressentie fut remplacée par une intense chaleur quand le sourire de son amour était apparu sur son visage. Et même si celui-ci était faible et ses yeux magnifiques à peine ouverts, il le trouvait plus beau que jamais, aussi beau qu'il ne l'était à ce moment-même !

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Il sentit l'autre bouger et il s'immobilisa totalement mais son homme, sans ouvrir les yeux une seule fois, un beau sourire se dessinant encore une fois sur ses lèvres, vint se coller à lui encore plus posant un bras sur son torse collant sa tête contre son épaule. Il sourit, parvenant à soulever un peu sa tête pour que ses lèvres atteignent une de ses joues, pour une fois si douce car rasée avec soin. Il le trouvait si adorable !

Bon ok, il restait un grand crétin de Seal, toujours aussi fou et sans peur, n'attendant jamais pour des renforts. Et la dernière fois avait bien failli lui coûter la vie ! Une épreuve les rapprochant plus que jamais et malgré son caractère plus que difficile et après lui avoir fait une énième leçon de morale, il était pratiquement parvenu à le faire promettre de se calmer et de ne plus risquer autant sa vie- même s'il savait que c'était impossible ! Mais le regard sincère et chaleureux qu'il lui adressa à ce moment-là le rassura beaucoup plus et il se mit à l'aimer encore plus que jamais, encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ce qui leur semblait totalement impossible pourtant !

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh… Wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

Le brun n'était pas encore autorisé à reprendre à 100% ses activités sur le terrain, ce qui rassurait encore plus Danny mais exaspérait quelque peu Steve, le rendant assez difficile à vivre au bureau des fois. Mais il tenait trop à son Danno pour ne pas risquer de le voir s'envoler s'il en venait à se blesser de nouveau et ainsi faillir à sa promesse et celle qu'il s'était faite à lui-même : protéger d'une autre façon l'homme qu'il aimait, sa Ohana et leur petite Gracie. Il ne manquait pas de lui dire souvent pour le rassurer, choississant des mots tendres, doux et d'une grande sincérité comme toujours ! Les craintes du blond s'envolaient totalement dans ces moments. Il avait totalement confiance en lui et encore plus maintenant que le brun avait décidé de quitter la Navy- oui, oui ça y est il était parvenu à retenir ce terme ! Ils en avaient ris de joie, leurs nez se plissant sous ce bel effet. Il avait totalement touché son cœur !

_Lovely… Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight._

Un froissement de draps le sortit de ses pensées. Un tendre sourire et des yeux remplis de fatigue se levèrent vers lui. Adorable, le mot était choisi avec un charme sans pareil et une beauté à couper le souffle. Oh oui, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait cet homme totalement dingue ! Mais que serait sa vie aujourd'hui sans lui ? Une vie terne, routinière, ennuyeuse… Il avait arrangé ça en quelques jours en le charmant totalement dès les premiers jours. Par des gestes tellement inattendus mais si… Si adorables ! Oui il se répétait mais il s'en fichait ! Lui avoir offert une chambre d'hôtel pour qu'il puisse profiter de ces week-ends avec son petit Monkey ou leur offrir ce Noël ensembles, oui il était tombé sous son charme… Lui prouvant dès le lendemain en l'embrassant passionnément pour le remercier pris d'une impulsion soudaine. Peureux des conséquences, il retrouva de la réassurance quand le brun répondit à son baiser presqu'immédiatement !

Ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis !

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart…_

Ils entrelacèrent tendrement leurs doigts, se regardant de la même manière… De la même façon qu'il y a quelques heures quand ils avaient unis leurs cœurs à jamais ! Certes Steve était encore un peu convalescent et les activités hautement physiques encore prohibées… Mais à la sortie de l'hôpital, ils n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'unir. Une drôle de demande, entre deux baisers passionnés. Il avait dit oui, les faisant encore plus sourire et bouger leurs nez atteignant définitivement leurs cœurs !

Heureux et maintenant apaisés de se savoir unis à jamais, ils avaient des sourires béats sur leurs visages et finirent par rapprocher délicatement ceci pour unir leurs lèvres de nouveau, et remonter leurs couvertures sur eux pour profiter de ce moment qui n'était rien qu'à eux ce soir.

_Just the way you look tonight…_

_Fin…_

_Oops euh j'avoue… J'ai honte de mon texte par sa dimension de guimauve! Désolée !_

_Bon tant pis c'est posté, maintenant à moi d'assumer et d'attendre vos avis !_


End file.
